


Why can't we ever get a quiet life!

by Myfightisnotover



Series: I guess we don't share the same dreams! [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Children, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfightisnotover/pseuds/Myfightisnotover
Summary: 2 years after the triplets were born I was hoping Bellamy and I could get a quiet life but things always get in the way.Sequel to I guess we don't share the same dreams!





	1. Why does life have to get in the way!

Life after the triplets were born mine and bellamy's relationship has grown stronger. When the triplets were 8 months old bellamy proposed then we got married. Life has been amazing I didnt think anything could change that until about a month ago when the news told us that we were going to war.

I waited fo bellamy to tell me that he had signed up to go to war. Even though deep down my heart is crying out for him to stay. but I knew that he had a big heart and would do anything to keep me and the kids safe. He's to honarable for his own good. But that is why I love him so damn much.

I'm sat on the sofa waiting for him to come home watching Caleb, Conner and Livia playing on the floor in front of me.  
Bellamy had gone back to America for about 2 weeks until he stood up to me and said he wanted to live with me he didn't give me much room to argue but then again it was probably the best thing he did because I wouldn't change anything for the world as I am loving the life I'm living.  
I hear the car pull outside my heart starts to race when I know that I'm about to hear the news I have been dreading.

I hear him come through the front door.  
"Hey babe" Bellamy says as he kisses my forehead I smile up at him and give him a peck on the lips.  
"Hey, how's was your day?" I asks him.  
Bellamy looks down at the triplets then back to me.  
"It was good, I need to tell you something" he says to me.  
"You've signed up for the war haven't you?" I ask with tears in my eyes.  
He looks down when he sees the tears in my eyes.  
"Please don't go Bellamy you don't need to, me and the kids need you more. Please I'm begging you don't go" I say tears running down my face.  
"Clarke I have to make sure that our kids grow up in a safe environment they won't with the war going on, I can't just stand back and do nothing" he says, he reaches out to put a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off and make my way towards our bedroom, I lay on the bed sobbing my heart out. I hear Bellamy take the kids into their rooms then everything goes silent that is until there is a knock on the bedroom door. I can't speak as I am crying to much so he comes in anyway, I'm facing away from the door so he can't see my face.  
He walks around until he is on his side of the bed. When he lays down I turn around so he can't look at my face. I hear him sigh.  
"Clarke come on talk to me" he says to me.  
I just shake my head and carry on staying silent.  
"Clarke I leave in 2 weeks I don't want to spend those weeks not talking to you" he sounds choked up.  
I cry even more knowing that I don't have that much time left.  
"Your going to have to get used to not talking to me often for when your in the war" I say I snappy voice.  
I hear I choked sob come from behind me.  
"I don't want to leave knowing that your angry with me" he says.  
"You don't need to leave you have chosen to leave. The triplets aren't even 2 and we haven't even been married for a year and your already leaving so please go sleep on the couch because I need sometime to come to terms with the fact that I'm not going to see my husband very much" I say to him.  
"No I'm not going to sleep on the couch I am going to sleep here on the bed I share with my wife if she likes it or not" he snaps.  
I get off the bed and walk out of the room not ready to share a bed with him I hear him say my name but I shut the door behind me.  
I walk down towards Livia's room as there is a sofa in there. Once I walk into the room I go over to her crib and watch her sleep.  
I love my children to bits.  
I lift her out of her crib and walk towards the sofa. I lay down putting her on my chest and close my eyes.  
A little while later I feel some one cover me with a blanket I know straight away who it is but I'm not going to react.  
"Clarke I know your asleep but this seems to be the only time I can talk to you with out you getting angry. I don't want to leave you but I need to, it's the only way I feel like I can protect you. I love you so much and I know I have put you through shit but I want to prove myself. So if you have heard everything I have said please talk to me tomorrow or I'm just going to go crazy these next 2 weeks" after that he kisses me forehead and walks out of the room.  
I feel my heart shatter even more. I don't want to give him the silent treatment I'm just really sad because he will be leaving me and the kids to go off to war.

Next morning  
I wake up to Livia stirring on my chest I sit up and place her on my hip. I walk in the kitchen to find Bellamy at the stove making pancakes. I place Livia in her high chair near the boys, when I turn around again I see Bellamy looking at me.  
"Hey" I say in a small voice.  
"Hey" Bellamy says taking hesitant steps towards me.  
I don't move from where I'm standing, I watch as he rings his hands in front of him.  
I spin my wedding ring around my finger. Thinking over everything we have been through.  
I here him sigh before I know it he has his arms wrapped around me. I tense in his arms then I get comfortable.  
"Can we please talk? I don't want to fight with you Clarke. I want to spend as much time with you and the kids for as long as I can because I might not make it home and I don't want to leave knowing that your angry. Please just talk to me" he begs.  
"Bellamy I don't want to fight ever I was just upset because I knew you would go through with it in some ways it made me feel as if you had picked the war over me and the kids" he's about to protest but I cut him off " I know Bellamy but I still felt like that" I say looking down.  
he places his fingers under my chin and tips my head up so I'm looking him in the eyes. "I would never choose anything over you and the kids, ok you guys are my world" he says.  
He leans down a places his lips upon mine. This is the life I live.


	2. betrayal

2 weeks. Its been 2 weeks since Bellamy left for the war and everything has been turned to chaos. The country has been invaded. We are prisoners serving these invaders as if we are servants.  
My body is covered in bruises from the beatings, my children cry themselves to sleep and all I want is for my husband to be here to stop the men from violating our home.  
My family were lucky we made it to the woods along with a few others we are the rebellion, everyday we enter the city stealing as much as we can and rescuing as many families as we can get too.  
The other day I saved this little girl called Madi but sadly couldn't save her family.  
I will fight for rest of my life if it means my kids will live free. And nothing will stop me.  
Since war started I have heard nothing from Bellamy, I'm praying that he is alright but I have no way of telling him that me and the kids are ok.  
4 years later  
Breath...  
Is all I think as I sprint through the woods  
Don't look back....  
Is what is going through my head. I can hear there footsteps behind me pounding int the earth as they chase after me. I need to get as far away from them as possible without leading them back to the rebel base.  
I bring my hand up to my ear piece.  
"Raven, I need you to get the guns ready there close behind me, I'm about 2 minutes away from the boundary line" I say  
"I'm on it Clarke don't worry just get back here safe, your kids need you" hearing Raven say that gives me the adrenaline to run faster.  
I jump over the boundary line without turning back I hear the guns fire and their bodies crash to the floor with a thud.  
I make my way to the enter the entrance of the underground bunker we have been hiding in for the past 3 and a half years, more and more people are making their way to join the rebellion wanting to live in peace once more.  
Running, I make my way towards the command centre to see if there is any updates on our soldiers.  
"Have we got anything?" I ask Monty and Raven.  
"Yeah but I don't think you want to hear it" Raven says giving me a sympathetic look.  
"Just show me" I tell her.  
Raven turns around and puts a video on the screen once it start playing I see that it's Bellamy in a really clean and expensive suit, sitting with the enemy telling all the "radicals" (as the president keeps calling us) to step down and to stop fighting as all the president is trying to do is bring us peace. I can believe what I am hearing my heart feels betrayed as I listen to the man I love help the people that a killing people and bombing cities to the ground,  
I feel a tear fall down my cheek. When I look over at the others I see that they are all looking at me.  
"Your husband is k ow the enemy" I turn to see who said that only to find chancellor Kane standing in the door way with his arms crossed and a angry look on his face.  
"This isn't him they are obviously telling him what to do they probably have gun pointing at him" I say trying to persuade them that is true but also trying to convince myself that is the reason.  
"He looked like he was living a life of luxury. While you fighting for your families freedom he's there in the capital living his life in style are you sure he ever actually loved you and the kids or do you hope that he wasn't lying to you?" Gina asks me.  
I chock back a sob as I realise what she is saying could be true that everything he had said and done was just gain my trust and that he didn't actually love me or want the kids.  
"Hey Clarke, don't doubt that he didn't love you, your right he's obviously acting so he can gain they're trust. He loves you and those kids with all his heart" Monty says to me.  
I nod and start to walk backwards. I need to be with my kids right now.  
As I walk back to my unit all I can think out is what if it was all fake and that Bellamy had been working with the president all along. What if he didn't love me? What if he didn't want the kids he just needed me to believe he did?.  
I enter my unit to see Octavia asleep on the sofa, I smile to myself then it dawns on me that I am going to have to tell her what I saw today. My heart breaks just a little more thinking about the betrayal.  
I enter my kids room to see all three of them asleep huddled up together in one bed.  
A single tear rolls down my face as think about how much they look like their father and that even tough he may have betrayed us I still love him with all my heart. Bellamy Blake has broken me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had writers block. I was thinking about doing Bellamy's perspective at some time what do you think should I do it?  
> Please vote and tell me what you think as it really help!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> May me meat again  
> love myfightisnotover


	3. Alive

I went to bed last night with a heavy heart as I thought about the message the capital had broadcasted. The message that my husband was in. I so desperately want to believe that he actually loved me but  after seeing it I'm starting to question everything about our relationship.  
I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear movement come from the other room. I stretch then get out of bed padding my way towards the living room.  
Entering I see Octavia making because I start to feel sick as I know I have to tell her about the broadcast from the capital.  
"Morning" Octavia says when she sees me.  
"Hey Octavia can I talk too you a second?" I say.  
"Yeah sure what's up?" Octavia asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"I think you should sit" I say to her, I see worry start to fill her eyes.  
"Clarke what's going on?" She asks  
"Yesterday we managed to get through so we can see what the capital is broadcasting about us. The only thing is it wasn't the president doing the interview talking about us. It was Bellamy and he was dressed all fancy. He kept calling us radicals and telling everyone if the where thinking about joining us they shouldn't because the capital was trying too help everyone. Bellamy is on their side now Octavia he chose their side. The worst part is even if it is all a show everyone with us now hates him and sees him as a traitor. And some part me doesn't blame them because I'm starting to think that maybe these past few years before the war was all a show and that he never loved me and the kids he just needed me to believe him so that he could go behind my back and use himself as my weakness" as I finish saying everything I realise that we are both crying our eyes out.  
"Clarke he loved no he loves you he's probably just saying all of that just to gain the trust. My brother loves you with all his heart please believe that." Octavia begs.  
"I don't know what's real anymore" I say crying even more. When I look up to Octavia I see she has a weird look on her face. "What are you thinking about?" I ask wiping my face.  
"What if we make a promo and next time the capital make a broadcast we block it by casting ours. That means Bellamy will more likely see it and that way we will be able to see if he is faking or if he is really on their side. You should make the video as he will be effected more by seeing on the screen more than anyone else. This promo will tell him your alive because as far as anyone in the capital believes you died in the explosion in the woods along with the kids. The capital could have made him believe that it was the rebels who killed you. We can make them see that the symbol to this rebellion is still alive and rising like a Phoenix. God Clarke if the people from all across America see that you are still alive the rebellion will grow stronger we could defeat the capital much faster and make them pay for all the pain they have caused" Octavia says excitedly.  
"That's not a bad idea we should bring that up today at the meeting" I say smiling for the first this morning.  
"What are you going to do about the kids while we are in the meeting?" She asks me about a minute later.  
"I can bring them with us. It might help to see if he is still on our side if he maybe hear or see them alive too" I say to her.  
After we come up with the plan we get the kids dressed then make our way down towards the meeting room.  
When we get there everyone is waiting for the meeting to start.  
"Chancellor Kane, Octavia and I have a plan that could help boost our followers and help with the rebellion" I say as soon as I get the kids settled down.  
"Please continue" Kane says with a raised eyebrow.  
"Octavia came up with the idea that we should make our own promos and interrupt the capitals when they are being broadcast. But I should be the one in the video song with a sneak peek of my children so then we can truly see if Bellamy is on their side or not. But also if the citizens of America we that I am alive and well the rebellion will get stronger as people will know that there is something to fight for" when I finish I see that everyone is agreeing with me.  
Kane looks impressed but then turns towards Monty.  
"Can this work can we interrupt their broadcasting by putting one of our own in?"  
"Yes it can work but first we need to make a convincing promo" everyone nods when he says that.  
"Well then what is everyone waiting for lets get to work" Kane says.  
"Wait we don't need to record anything as we have been recording promos since the rebellion started we just didn't use them, we could just use the parts that Clarke and the children are in the record a message from Clarke we don't need to go over the top we just have to make sure that the people see that Clarke is alive and well" Lincoln says to them all.  
Everyone gets to work setting up cameras so I can film a message. Monty is off putting together the previous recording from over the years so they can be ready for the broadcast.  
"Are ready Clarke?" Is what breaks me out of my thoughts>  
"As ready as I will ever be" I say with a small smile.  
I see Lincoln press a button on the camera and watch as the red light flicks on. That is when I know its recording.  
"People of America as you can see I am alive and well and so are my children. I am with the rebellion I have seen and hear all the lies the capital has been spreading. We did not cause the explosion in thee woods 2 years ago that was them they killed their own people just to make us look bad. So yes that means I have seen you Bellamy Ive seen it all. We can rise from the Ashe that the capital is drowning us in if we stand together. Because if we burn the capital burns with us" with that the recording is stopped. Everyone in the room claps at what I said.  
"Alright know we should get this to monty so he can finish the video" Gina says leaving the room with the recording.  
"Here goes nothing" I say with a sigh.  
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since the last update.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you have any ideas for the next chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Everything's about to change!

We raced down the corridors towards Monty’s office to give him the tape. I really needed this to work I need this to bring my family back together. I want my husband to come back to us.  
We reach Monty’s door and pushed our way inside. It looked like he had been told we were coming as he was all set up and ready to broadcast the message.  
“let’s get the show on the road shall we” Monty says to Octavia and me.  
“I just want this to all be over. So, let’s get this over with” I say with a heavy heart.  
I watch as Monty gets the message ready. Turing to the tv screens to my right I see a broadcast from the capitol playing, I turn on the volume to hear what is being said.  
Bellamy comes on to the screen so I turn up the volume as I know that soon he will be seeing the video we are sending in.  
“So, Bellamy you have lost a lot to these radicals. Is this true?” the news presenter asks Bellamy.  
“Yes” is all he says. As I look in closer detail I can see the dark bags under his eyes, he looks like he has lost weight. What is happening to him?  
“Do you mind telling us about what you have lost?” the news reporter digs for more information.  
“I lost my wife and my children to the radicals 2 years ago in the forest bombings. The radicals took my entire world away from me, if they had just listened to the president when he asked for peace my family would still be alive” I tear slips down his face. Before the news reporter can say anything else our messages start showing on the screens around them. I see Bellamy’s face turn to surprise his eyes fill with tears.   
I’m broken out of my thoughts by Monty asking me a question.  
“Sorry what did you say I blanked out” I say with an honest expression.  
“I asked if you wanted to go live and say something else to the people watching the broadcast and Bellamy?” Monty asks.  
“Yes, I need to talk to him” I say nodding my head. I watch as Monty gets the camera ready. He nods to me when its ready for me to talk.  
“people of the capitol as of now you have seen my broadcast. You have heard me say what really happened. Then you now you know that everything the capitol is saying is a lie. They are the ones who have committed the unspeakable crimes not us we are the ones who want peace and freedom. So, join us in our fight for freedom as we deserve our human rights back why should we have to hide in the shadows not able to speak our opinion. Why should we have to sit and do nothing when innocent people are being killed because they don’t agree with the president. Our children deserve to live in a world where you can speak the truth without the fear of being killed for speaking an opinion.” Before I go on a voice I used to crave to hear comes from the other side of the broadcast.  
“Clarke? You’re alive. Where have you been why have you been hiding from me? You kept my children away from me you monster. People of the capitol don’t listen to this imposter this is not Clarke Blake this is an imposter because my wife would not side with the imposters she would be standing by my side, she wouldn’t have faked her death. She wouldn’t have made me believe that she and my children have been dead for the past two years. These radicals are using the last memory of my dead wife to try and get you to turn against the capitol. She would never….” Before he can carry on I interrupt him.  
“Actually, Bellamy I am alive, and I am not lying from what I have been seeing I don’t know you anymore you are a stranger. That is what the capitol has made you. People change and these last two years have been really hard as I didn’t know if you were dead or alive but after seeing the first broadcast I now know that my husband, my children’s father died the day he walked out the door to join the army because as I look at you now I do not see the man I used to love but a puppet for the capitol” I turn back to the people “Join us don’t listen to the capitol they are just feeding lies. They don’t care if you live or die they just want to stay on top. Right at this moment as I speak to you I know the capitol are tracking the IP address to find out where we are so they can silence us. They don’t want people to have a say. If the capitol is able to get the IP address which I’m pretty sure they will my children the innocent lives that live where I am will die. So please drop your weapons and join us we just want to live in peace” I hear the door open behind me. I’m surprised to hear Bellamy stifle a sob. I turn to see Octavia and Lincoln bring the triplets in.  
When Livia sees me, she runs straight towards me and gives me a hug.  
I hear a small voice behind me say “papa?” Conner in his small 6-year-old self says as he walks towards the screen. Before I can react, the broadcast cuts out.  
“What happened?” I say turning to Monty.  
“They ended the broadcast” Monty says scanning the screens in front of him.  
“Why would they do that?” Octavia asks.  
“They got our IP address. Ten bomber planes have just left the capitols armoury” Monty says.  
“How long till the get hear?” I ask pulling my kids closer to me.   
“Ten minutes” Monty says with a scared voice.  
“Do we have time to get everyone into the bomb shelter on level 20?” I ask.  
“if we send the code now we should be able to get everyone there” Monty says.  
“Then send the code red” I say  
Monty hits the alarm and then says into the speaker “this is not a drill 10 bomber planes are heading straight towards us. Please make your way down to level 20 where you will be safe this is not a drill” once down Monty grabs everything he will need in the bunker then we head out the door.  
Racing down to the bunker is hard as there are 1200 people in this bunker but we get in with just seconds to spare.  
The floor bunker shakes as the first bomb hits. My kids cling to me in fear.  
3 hours later  
The bombs stopped dropping 10 minutes ago, no sound can be heard from the outside. We start to prepare for leaving the bunker. As the door opens I say Bellamy’s face and red smoke the world around me turns to an abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken such a long time for me to update. Things have been very busy at the moment. But this week is my last week of exams so I should be updating again soon. But I cant promise anything. Thank you so much for staying with this book and being patient!! You guys are amazing!!  
> Love   
> Megan


End file.
